


Fine Specimen

by eightninetwo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>Sometimes, Myungsoo wishes for simple things: someone to come home to, or raising a potted plant in his bedroom and not have it die within three weeks. Other times, he just wants to put on cute lingerie and get wrecked by a man who knows how to treat him right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Specimen

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a lot shorter... It just sort of grew a mind of its own and ran away after the beginning. And may have deviated from the prompt a little--(?) Anyway, thank you for the cute prompt, anon~

_Plumeria: perfection, springtime, new beginnings._

It's not new that Myungsoo isn’t particularly good at keeping things alive. He tried raising fish once—and let’s just say he’s never even going to try raising other kinds of animals, bigger ones, especially. So Myungsoo’s turned to plants. At least it doesn’t cost him as much grief when the plants wilt. Even if they wilt after just a week.

Still, a better idea than animals.

Myungsoo’s quite stubborn about his plants. Sure, Sungjong’s patted his back lots of times, telling him it’s okay and subtly trying to convince him to just stop with this obsession of plants. Myungsoo’s relentless, though. He refuses to give up because he believes that one day, one day he will be able to do it. One day, his plant will thrive under Myungsoo’s delicate care and grow into a fine, tall, and healthy specimen.

A fine, tall, and healthy specimen is indeed what Myungsoo has wanted all his life.

Unfortunately, like his plants, most of the specimens Myungsoo lays his eyes on turn out to be bad specimens. It’s quite tragic, really. Myungsoo, gorgeous, lovely, beautiful, sexy print model for famous fashion labels—it honestly shouldn’t have been that hard for him to find a significant other. The thing is, Myungsoo has had lots of others, they just weren’t significant.

So here he is, approaching 30 years of age, and still not settled down yet. Myungsoo’s priority isn’t settling down, of course. But for once, he wishes he could meet someone who isn’t after him for superficial reasons.

In all honesty, blind dates aren’t a good idea, but Myungsoo has stopped being resistant to it ever since that one time his blind date turned out to be a super hot football player. They didn’t last too long but they did last longer than most of Myungsoo’s plants, at least.

The variety of cacti do not count.

No, seriously, the cacti do not contribute at all to the non-existent list of plants that have survived more than three weeks under Myungsoo’s care.

Sungjong will have none of it, anyway. Sungjong, Myungsoo’s best friend in the whole world, who also happens to be the most critical person of Myungsoo’s life. Sometimes Myungsoo doesn’t know why he is friends with the fashion designer but he supposes being in the same industry—sort of—helps.

Myungsoo adjusts his shirt and—

Why is there someone carrying a potted plant through the hotel lobby?

To make things weirder, the man is very well-dressed, in a pale powder blue blazer, and what seems to be a low v-neck in white, and ripped skinny jeans.

Anyway, the person disappears from sight and Myungsoo resumes adjusting his shirt before he takes the lift and makes his way to the restaurant where he’s supposed to meet his blind date. Apparently it’s someone called Lee Howon, who’s a financial advisor or something. Considering he chose to meet at such an upscale place, Myungsoo assumes he must be pretty well-off, probably much like Myungsoo himself or more.

He certainly hopes they aren’t just there to sweet-talk him into signing up for a financial whatever plan.

Howon has already arrived, and is the picture of grace and elegance, especially with the gorgeous view of the city scape behind him through the clear glass panels. He stands immediately, introduces himself, and shakes Myungsoo’s hand.

Myungsoo thinks it’s a little too formal, but Howon’s attractive jawline pretty much makes up for everything else. Myungsoo tries not to stare too much at the perfect contours of his face, wondering why he isn’t actually a model too.

Myungsoo spends most of the date listening to Howon talk, until Howon asks Myungsoo what he likes, and for some reason, Myungsoo answers with “potted plants”.

Well, he does like them. He’s just shit at actually growing them. But still, he likes them.

“There’s this houseplant called Hoya that I used to have because my friends nicknamed me Hoya and they thought it was funny if I actually really have a Hoya at home.”

“Oh!” Myungsoo’s expression lights up instantly, leaning forward with interest. “So how do you grow a Hoya?”

“How do you grow a Hoya? Easy, with lots of warmth and moisture and perhaps some stimulation if it isn’t growing well.” The edge of Howon’s lips curve up into a slight smirk.

Oh god. Myungsoo wilts in his seat like one of his beloved but short-lived plants.

They part ways eventually, with Howon saying he had a good time talking with Myungsoo and that they should go out again soon. Myungsoo politely agrees.

When the lift that Myungsoo is on finally reaches one of the carpark levels, Myungsoo steps out to see the same man with the potted plant, except the potted plant is now on the floor next to a white Audi SUV. Myungsoo isn’t familiar enough with Audi’s to recognize which model it is. In any case, he’s more interested in the man with the potted plant than the car anyway.

Well-dressed men over inanimate plants any time, honestly.

As Myungsoo approaches, he notices the man looks really frustrated. The man eventually stops talking on the phone and shoves it back in his pocket.

“Hello.” Myungsoo says.

The man turns and looks at Myungsoo skeptically.

“Uh, do you need some help?”

“My car battery ran out.”

“Maybe you could charge from mine?” Myungsoo offers.

“I doubt I have time. This client’s a Grade A motherfucker and I’ve already wasted enough time coming here for nothing.”

“I could give you a ride?”

The expressions the potted plant man makes at Myungsoo goes from exasperation to looking like he’s seen an angel.

So potted plant man gets into Myungsoo’s little jet black Mazda MX-5.

“Do you mind just holding on to your plant?”

“Yeah.” The man says.

“So where are you headed?”

“JW Marriott Dongdaemun Square.”

“Ah.” Myungsoo says. Potted plant man’s client must have left out the Dongdaemun part, which is why he’s here at the JW Marriott. Myungsoo types the location into his GPS and waits for the route to appear, then he’s zooming off.

Potted plant man glances at Myungsoo. “I’m Sunggyu. Kim Sunggyu. I run a flower shop, and you’re a real life-saver today. Thank you.”

Myungsoo shakes his head. “It’s okay, I don’t have anywhere else to be, anyway. And my name is Myungsoo. It’s weird but, nice to meet you.”

Sunggyu laughs softly as he holds on to his plant.

Myungsoo steals a sideward glance at him, and feels a slight blush colouring his cheeks. Sunggyu isn’t the type that will strike anyone as breathtakingly handsome at first glance, but the more Myungsoo looks at him, the more attractive he seems to be. His face is a perfect oval, and his nose is straight. Myungsoo likes it. But what draws Myungsoo the most is how his lower lip is pink and plump.

Sunggyu’s laughter doesn’t help either. It affects Myungsoo in a strange way that he doesn’t wish to acknowledge. So Myungsoo tries to make conversation.

“What’s that plant?”

“This is a Plumeria. The houseplant variety of it, anyway.”

“Is it easy to grow?”

“Yeah, fairly easy. Most houseplants are easy.”

Myungsoo refrains from snorting at that. If only Sunggyu knew just how hard it is for Myungsoo, no matter how high the plant ranks on lists of houseplants that are easy to take care of. Then Myungsoo’s lips curve into a sly smile.

“I know just the way you can thank me.”

 

Night has fallen by the time Myungsoo’s doorbell rings. He jumps to his feet and rushes to the door, then runs his fingers through his hair to make sure it’s not messy, and waits a few seconds to give the impression that he hasn’t been waiting impatiently for this moment. Myungsoo opens the door.

“Hey.”

“Hey… oh.” Myungsoo blinks a few times.

“For you.” Sunggyu says, handing the plant to Myungsoo.

Myungsoo laughs as he thanks Sunggyu, taking the plant from him and inviting him in. “I would think a bouquet might have been more appropriate—” Myungsoo realizes the connotation of his words after he’s said them, and his eyes widen and averts his gaze from Sunggyu, “I mean, uh, wow, this is so beautiful, I’ll just go and find a spot for it—”

Sunggyu laughs then. “I’ll bring a bouquet next time.”

Myungsoo runs off as his heart starts racing. Did Sunggyu really mean what he thinks he means? Or was that just a polite response to Myungsoo? He ends up pacing a bit in his room, then sets the potted Plumeria at the corner of his room, near the windows.

He has managed to regain his composure by the time he leaves his room to look for Sunggyu. The man is frowning as he inspects the few plants Myungsoo keeps in his living room. But Myungsoo isn’t really looking at how Sunggyu is looking at his plants. He’s looking at Sunggyu, who’s still clad in his blue blazer and tight jeans.

The silhouette of his profile is beautiful in the warm light.

Sunggyu seems to have sensed Myungsoo’s presence, and turns to look at him. The frown disappears to make way for a small smile instead. “You really do need help with your plants.”

“I— Did you think otherwise?” Myungsoo glances at Sunggyu with a genuinely curious expression.

Sunggyu shrugs.

Then it hits Myungsoo. Almost as hard as when someone swung a baseball right into his eye in junior high. Thankfully he didn’t go blind, though he was knocked out for a few hours then.

“Oh.” Myungsoo says lamely, and desperately tries to save the situation. “How about, uh, let’s have a drink?”

“Sure.”

Sunggyu is very, very good at drinking, Myungsoo finds out. So is he, but he’s pleasantly surprised Sunggyu is as good as him, and may possibly be better. They’re halfway through their second six-pack, when Sunggyu suddenly says, “Where did you put the Plumeria?”

Myungsoo stands and gestures to Sunggyu to follow him. He leads him to his bedroom, and before Myungsoo can even finish saying “ta-dah!” Sunggyu is already making a soft sound of awe.

Myungsoo follows Sunggyu’s gaze. Oh. The huge landscape canvas that spans his entire wall is the thing that has caught Sunggyu’s eye. Myungsoo in the picture is in a dress shirt that’s mostly unbuttoned except for a few down the middle, and he’s wearing a tight pair of boxers that doesn’t leave a lot to the imagination. The picture’s in black and white, but it’s stunning nonetheless.

To be honest, Myungsoo’s so used to having that print up there that it hadn’t occurred to him that by bringing Sunggyu in here, he was showing that to Sunggyu too. This print isn’t even published, because Myungsoo has never officially shot for any underwear campaigns. This had been a private thing that one of his ex-boyfriends did for him. He kept it even after the relationship ended purely because it is a nice shot and he rather likes it.

“You know, Myungsoo, I can’t tell if you’re doing all these on purpose.”

Myungsoo stutters and purses his lips instead.

“But if you’re trying to subtly plant these thoughts in my mind, you should know you’ve succeeded pretty well.”

“Well, I mean, if I had a garden, I’d definitely put your tulips and my tulips together.”

“I would be glad to say I rose to the occasion.”

Myungsoo grins, thankful that neither of them are drunk, and steps over to Sunggyu, who has lost his blazer about one bottle in. Myungsoo still feels underdressed in his hoodie and running shorts, but Sunggyu obviously doesn’t mind, from the way his gaze lowers.

“So, let’s plant some seeds.”

Myungsoo doesn’t even bother replying with words. He pounces onto Sunggyu, latching onto him like an excited panther catching its prey, and crashes his lips onto Sunggyu’s.

Sunggyu smiles far too widely, possibly amused at Myungsoo’s actions, but kisses Myungsoo right back.

 

Three weeks later, Myungsoo stirs when the sunlight shines through the blinds and onto his face. He shifts his body, turning onto his side and snuggles into Sunggyu’s chest. For a moment. Because something catches his eye and it makes Myungsoo bolt upright when he realizes what it is.

The Plumeria that Sunggyu had given him has grown little flower buds.

Sunggyu is rudely awakened by Myungsoo grabbing his shoulders and shaking him violently. He looks at Myungsoo in a daze and it takes more than just a few seconds for Myungsoo’s words to register.

Then Sunggyu slumps back into his pillow and mumbles, “So where's my reward?”

Myungsoo hasn't thought of a reply before Sunggyu falls back asleep.

 

It's two days later that Myungsoo gives Sunggyu his reward.

To be quite honest, he isn't exactly sure how much Sunggyu will like it. Myungsoo just assumes he will because well, he's Sunggyu. And Myungsoo has learnt in the past few weeks that Sunggyu is unabashed at anything related to sex and possibly quite an expert at most things too.

And Myungsoo probably wouldn't admit, but he may actually have a fetish for lingerie. Things with laces and frills, especially. He's actually tried it with a couple of ex-boyfriends, but he hasn't gotten the reaction he'd wanted.

Myungsoo’s already in his room, waiting for Sunggyu, when he hears the front door open and Sunggyu announces that he's back. He doesn't live with Myungsoo because he's got a high-end loft of his own, but Myungsoo’s apartment is pretty sweet too, so some time in the past three weeks, they came to a mutual decision of taking turns. It's actually rather interesting this way, too.

Sunggyu looks pleasantly surprised when he sees Myungsoo on the bed, with a choker around his neck and in a black minidress. It's a really short thing, barely covering his crotch area, and exposes his long legs. The sleeves hug his biceps snugly, outlining his muscles. The neckline is just low enough to reveal the top of Myungsoo’s chest.

“Wow,” is what Sunggyu says as a smirk slowly crosses his face.

“Hi, hyung.”

“Hi, Soo.”

Myungsoo gestures for Sunggyu to go over him and Sunggyu does. Then he grabs hold of Sunggyu’s tie and pulls him close, cupping his cheeks and pressing his face close.

“Is this… my reward?”

Myungsoo nods.

“I’m going to bring more plants back here… Preferably those that are about to bloom.”

“I have no objections.” Myungsoo says as he begins to loosen Sunggyu’s tie before pulling it off. “I like your tie today too.”

“Had an important client meeting.” Sunggyu murmurs, gliding his large hands up Myungsoo’s firm thighs.

“You can wear the tie next time too.”

“I'd love that.”

Myungsoo grins, curling his finger under Sunggyu’s chin to draw him into a slow kiss.

Sunggyu takes the opportunity to slip his hands under Myungsoo's dress, long fingers immediately tracing the frills of his underwear, and grins against Myungsoo's lips when he realizes Myungsoo's wearing lace panties.

Myungsoo trails his fingers down Sunggyu’s neck, undoing the buttons of Sunggyu's shirt with steady fingers, then tugs the shirt out of his pants.

Sunggyu ghosts his fingers over Myungsoo’s crotch, the bulge obvious through the lace. Myungsoo sucks in a breath softly, and Sunggyu leans away to glance at his face.

Myungsoo's cheeks are already tinted with a slight blush, his lips parted in a soft pout that he knows makes him look really sexy.

Sunggyu kneels between Myungsoo's legs and grips the hem of the short dress, inching it upwards till it reveals the lace panties. There's a black bow on it, and the way Sunggyu is looking at it—or he's really just looking at Myungsoo's package—makes Myungsoo bite on his lower lip shyly. Then Sunggyu lifts his gaze to look Myungsoo in the eye, and Myungsoo avoids it, now blushing profusely.

But he's familiar with Sunggyu’s teasing, even if he's not entirely used to it. And Sunggyu continues, sliding backwards before dipping his head to kiss Myungsoo's inner thighs, lips parted to press open-mouth kisses while darting his tongue out occasionally. His fingers trace the lace hems of Myungsoo's panties, then along his hips.

Myungsoo lets himself melt under Sunggyu’s touch and kisses, soft moans escaping his lips unabashedly. Then there’s warm breath over his cock, and the panties get tugged downwards. Sunggyu’s mouth is in place of where the lace was a second ago now, as he drags his tongue along the entire length. He doesn’t take Myungsoo’s underwear off, but just leaves it pulled halfway down his thighs.

Myungsoo has his hands in Sunggyu’s hair, fingers absently carding through Sunggyu’s soft hair, his head pressing backwards into his pillow while he enjoys everything Sunggyu is doing to him. Honestly, he had expected to be giving Sunggyu his reward, but it seems like the tables have turned. Myungsoo’s not about to reject Sunggyu, obviously, not when Sunggyu is the first man in ages to be able to please Myungsoo in almost every way that he likes.

The dress gets pushed up higher, and Sunggyu wastes no time in undoing the zipper on the back to tug the flimsy thing all the way off, finally exposing Myungsoo’s body. Sunggyu kisses his way slowly up Myungsoo’s torso, lips lingering on his chest, then stops to give Myungsoo’s collarbones some attention. He doesn’t stop moving his hands, caressing Myungsoo’s smooth hips and intentionally lets his fingers roam closer to Myungsoo’s crotch but not right where Myungsoo wants to be touched.

Then once Sunggyu is done covering Myungsoo’s collarbones with kisses, he trails his lips onto the soft skin on Myungsoo’s neck and nips at it. He removes the choker and flings it aside while doing so.

“Hyung— Hyung, stop, I have a photoshoot tomorrow.”

Sunggyu replaces his nibbles with light kisses instead, then looks up at Myungsoo with a small smile and nods, “I’ll take a rain check then, beautiful.”

Myungsoo hums in agreement. He didn’t exactly peg Sunggyu as the considerate type, especially since they practically tore off each other’s clothes on the first day and had sex rough enough to shake the entire bed and made Myungsoo sore enough that he couldn’t walk properly the next day. But he has found out after that Sunggyu can be a real sweet and gentle lover. Myungsoo likes it. And Myungsoo likes Sunggyu a lot.

Sunggyu starts kissing him again, and Myungsoo belatedly realizes Sunggyu still has all his clothes on when Sunggyu’s clothed thigh rubs against his cock. Whining softly against Sunggyu’s lips, he quickly undoes Sunggyu’s pants and shoves at them until they fall to Sunggyu’s knees. He doesn’t hesitate pushing Sunggyu’s boxers out of the way and grabbing his soft butt.

Sunggyu’s butt is really sensitive, and the action draws a soft gasp from him. Myungsoo is pleased at his reaction, and pecks Sunggyu’s lips once more before leaning backwards, holding Sunggyu’s intense gaze all the way.

Sunggyu knows what he wants. He always does. So he reaches for the bottle of strawberry scented lubricant right behind Myungsoo’s pillow, groping around a bit before he manages to grab hold of a condom packet. He slicks his fingers rather swiftly, then leans forward to press a light kiss to the corner of Myungsoo’s lips, his hand pressing up between Myungsoo’s legs then into him slowly.

Myungsoo looks at Sunggyu, and Sunggyu stares back, his fingers moving with more haste as he doesn’t bother with too much preparation—there really isn’t much need for it with the amount of sexy bed action (or elsewhere) they have.

Then Myungsoo tears the condom packet open with his teeth, and Sunggyu smirks, letting Myungsoo stroke him a few times then roll on the striking hot pink condom for him. Sunggyu raises his brows a little at Myungsoo’s choice of condoms, but says nothing as he flips Myungsoo onto his front.

Myungsoo pulls up his knees to stick his butt out at Sunggyu.

Sunggyu grins, needing no further invitation, and wraps his arms around Myungsoo while he pushes into Myungsoo in one smooth movement, immediately burying himself deep within Myungsoo’s warmth.

A long moan escapes Myungsoo’s lips, and Sunggyu gently presses him down onto the bed, body aligning with his as he starts kissing at the nape of his neck, his hand toying with the lace of the panties around Myungsoo’s thighs for a brief movement before he finally holds Myungsoo’s thick cock in his hand.

Then they begin to move faster as Myungsoo gets more eager for both Sunggyu’s touch and the thrusts that leave him breathless and wanting more. Myungsoo turns his head to try and catch Sunggyu’s lips, and Sunggyu obliges, kissing along his jawline before crashing their lips together. His hips roll into Myungsoo with haste, especially when Myungsoo reaches back to grab his butt.

It doesn’t take Myungsoo long to reach his peak, not when Sunggyu’s delectable slender fingers are working him so deftly. He comes with a soft cry into Sunggyu’s mouth, though Sunggyu tries to keep kissing him while he continues to pump his cock roughly. The tightening of Myungsoo’s muscles around Sunggyu doesn’t slow him down as well, as he thrusts his hips into Myungsoo with more haste. He sucks at Myungsoo’s lips harshly when he comes, only pausing for a brief moment to catch his breath.

When they’re both spent and satiated, Myungsoo wiggles his butt away from Sunggyu, then rolls around to face him.

“Have I ever mentioned how glad I am that your car broke down?”

“And my client gave me the wrong address?”

“Yes, that too,” Myungsoo murmurs, slipping his arms around Sunggyu’s neck.

“Yes, you might have told me that on the first day we met.”

“Oh, good, but I think I’ll keep reminding you.”

“I wouldn’t particularly mind.” Sunggyu says, grinning as he takes off his condom and tosses it into the rubbish bin. Then he pushes Myungsoo’s panties down and removes it with his toes, mumbling that it’s in the way of naked cuddling.

Myungsoo responds with taking off Sunggyu’s shirt completely, and pulling his pants off too. “You know what I like most?”

“What?”

“That you like me.”

“Oh, I do. I like you very much, Kim Myungsoo.”

“Good, because I plan on making you fall in love with me, Kim Sunggyu.”

“I like that plan too.”

Myungsoo grins and kisses Sunggyu again.

 

Sunggyu’s still asleep when Myungsoo wakes up the next morning, and Myungsoo takes his time admiring Sunggyu’s soft expression. He’s just tracing Sunggyu’s jawline and counting his lashes—or attempting to, anyway—when the Plumeria catches his attention again.

Myungsoo smiles widely and kisses Sunggyu’s nose.

Now he finally has a house plant that’s survived more than three weeks in his apartment. Better yet, its little buds have bloomed into lovely white flowers with a pink outline and streaks of yellow in the middle. It definitely looks like it’s going to live a very long time with Myungsoo.

So does the man who’s cuddling against him.


End file.
